Same Girl
by XxUndertakerxX
Summary: This is a story about 2 best friends who met a girl at a bar but later to come and find out that they're both feeling the same girl.
1. Introductions

Characters: Randy Keith Orton, Kenneth Anderson, John Felix Anthony Cena, original character Ariel Jamison, Jeff Hardy, and Shelton Benjamin.

It was a very boring day after Monday Night Raw had went off air so a few of the stars went out and had fun even though it was only the 3 of them Cena, Orton, and Kennedy while in the bar Cena ran into this girl and he introduced his self.

Cena: Hi my name is John, he said before she cut him off.

Ariel: I know who you are you're like one of the biggest stars in wrestling today.

Cena: Well im glad I inspire you.

Ariel: I didn't say all that, she said with a small chuckle, but I am a fan.

Cena: Well thats close enough, um do you have a name?

Ariel: Yeah it's Ariel.

Cena: Beautiful name

Ariel: Thank you

Cena: So you do you stay somewhere near.

Ariel: Actually I do Im staying in a condo near the Hilton hotel which I should be getting to now.

Cena: Yeah it is kinda late so can I call you sometimes.

Ariel: Sure the number is (547) 365-8747

Cena: Well i'll be calling you as soon as possible

Ariel: I'll be waiting.

Cena: Do you need a ride.

Ariel: No I can use the exercise, but thanks for the offer.

Cena: Well until we meet again.

Ariel: Yeah hopefully it's very soon, but we'll see BYE.

Cena: Bye.

Cena said before she walked away heading towards the bar exit that was before she spotted Randy Orton and decided to introduce herself. Cena was on the floor dancing alone until she came and tapped him on the shoulder beginning the conversation.

Ariel: Hi my name is Ariel.

Orton: Hey the names Randy

Ariel: No need for introductions i know who you are.

Orton: Do you

Ariel: Yea you're one of the top stars in wrestling today.

Orton: Well I see you do know me

Ariel: Yeah I do i just wanted to ask are you here alone?

Orton: Well actually im here with friends but if you mean with another chick then yeah I am alone.

Ariel: Perfect so you are single

Orton: Yeah I am

Ariel: Well can I have your number so I can call you sometimes.

Orton: Yeah my cell number is (270) 375-7425

Ariel: Thanks I have to go so I guess this is goodbye.

Orton: No just a see you later he said with a small chuckle.

Ariel: Well see you later Mr. Orton

Orton: Call me Randy and i'll see you sooner than you think.

After that Kennedy was feeling kinda sick so he went to get the guys so they could head back to the hotel it didn't take him to long to find them because they were getting their things and was preparing to leave. During the drive to the hotel Cena was telling Kennedy about the girl he met while Randy drove.

Cena: You okay Ken

Kennedy: Yeah I feel much better

Cena: Great because I wanted to talk to you about this awesome girl I met at the bar.

Kennedy: Really

Cena: Yeah her name is Ariel she's so beautiful man I mean she's perfect.

Kennedy: Thats great

Cena: So did you run into anyone

Kennedy: Well I alot of fans came running to me other than that I pretty much had my head in a bucket puking.

Cena: Sorry Man, Cena said before a few giggles.

Orton finally gets tot he hotel they all get out and head to the room they were all sharing it took a while but about 3 minutes later they reached their destination.

Cena: Im first in the shower.

Kennedy: I would usually argue but im too tired to argue.

Orton: Yeah Im kinda beat myself.

After Orton uttered those words from his mouth Cena went to the bathroom and turned on the shower before going in his suitcase a getting some gym shorts and briefs. He then went in the bathroom for his shower. Meanwhile in the room Orton was talking to Kennedy about his great time at the bar.

Orton: Dude I had a great time man

Kennedy: What made it so great

Orton: I met a girl

Kennedy: WoW. you and Cena both

Orton: Really

Kennedy: Yeah he was telling me about it in the car

Orton: Thats great what about you

Kennedy: The only girls I met were fans asking me for a autograph the rest of the time I had my head in a bucket throwing up.

Orton: Oh. well anyway she's amazing she's round 5"6' and has a amazing body I mean banging.

Kennedy: Really, he said seeming not too interested.

Orton: Yeah her name is Ariel she should be blowing my cell up by now i mean im Randy Orton women don't get my number and don't call me.

Kennedy: What did you say her name was again, he said seeming alot more interested.

Orton: Ariel, why?

Kennedy couldn't help but to burst out in laughter as Randy just sat there looking at Ken in confusion.

Orton: What the hell is so funny

Kennedy: Nothing just the name brings back memories

Orton: Yeah I bet. Im hungry you want something to eat.

Kennedy: Yeah. What you making?

Orton: Hamburger Helper Cheeseburger kind

Kennedy: Yum hurry up maybe it'll make me feel better.

Orton: Yeah it should i mean it is my cooking

Kennedy: No I mean food period not your food.

Orton: What ever I wonder if Cena is hungry.

Randy said before knocking on the bathroom door.

Cena: What

Orton: You Hungry?

Cena: Um who's cooking.

Orton: Ken, he said because he knows Cena won't eat his cooking

Cena: Oh then yes I am.

After they ate they all went to bed Kennedy stayed up a little longer than the others because he was thinking of how he was going to tell his two best friends that they're trying to hook up with the same girl, but nothing came to mind so he slept on it tonight but soon he has to face the fear and just tell them the truth before it goes to far and they find out the hard way.


	2. It All Unfolds

Morning had come and the sun has finally set. All the guys were still asleep all except one that one being Ken who really couldn't get much sleep knowing that he in the middle of a secret love triangle. Ken couldn't take it anymore as he bagan to move Randy around trying to wake him, but Randy pushed his arm away so Ken tried Cena but he got the same reaction so he just let them sleep because he know they had a rough day yesterday. RAndy's phone began to ring, but Orton was still asleep so Ken answered.

Kennedy: Hello

Ariel: Hey can I speak to Randy

Kennedy: MAy I ask who's calling?

Ariel: Sure the names Ariel.

Kennedy: I figured it was you

Ariel: Who is this.

Kennedy: Don't worry who this is all you need to know is I know what you're up to and it'll be a cold day in hell before I let one chick come between 2 of my best friends.

Ariel: Look I don't know what you're talking about.

Kennedy: Cut the bull ok I know that you're trying to play my 2 best friends John and Randy

Ariel: Look im not playing anybody now wheres Randy.

Kennedy: He's not here and he'll never be here so stop calling this fucking phone

This was the last thing said in this conversation because after Ken said those foul words Ariel quickly with a thought in her mind hung up the phone. Ken then pasted back and foward across the room before he was interupted by an awaken John Cena.

Cena: What are you doing

Kennedy: Thinking

Cena: About what

Kennedy: Nothing i'll be right back gotta take a walk

Cena: You okay Ken, he said with concern in his voice.

Kennedy: Yeah im cool i'll be right back bro.

As Kennedy closed the room door Cena quickly ran to the bed and woke up Randy to let him know that something was up.

"Randy" Cena called as he shook Orton profusely in a attempt to wake him. Randy moved a little before he answered.

Orton: What

Cena: Somethings up with Ken

Orton: What do you mean somethings up whats going on?

Cena: I don't know but he was acting all weird and then he just left.

Orton: Left. Where the hell could he be going this early in the morning?

Cena: I don't know

Orton: Have you tried calling his cell?

Cena: No

Orton: Well usually when you want to get in touch with someone thats the first thing you do John, Randy said sarcastically.

Cena then picked up the phone and dialed Ken's number, but their was no answer so he tried for a second time and this time it went straight to voice mail thats when Randy began to panic. During all of this Ken was downstairs in the same hotel that Cena and Randy were in knocking on someones door."Who is it" a familiar voice answered from the other side of the door it's Ken, Kennedy answered before they finally opened the door. The familiar voice that was heard was the one of Ken's close friend Shelton Benjamin as he let Ken in the room.

Kennedy: Can we talk

Shelton: Sure, whats on your mind man?

Kennedy: Lets just say I have these 2 friends they're both in a relationship with the same girl. I know about it but my 2 friends are clueless. How do I tell them that they're falling for the same girl?

Shelton: By 2 friends you wouldn't happen to mean John and Randy would you.

Kennedy: Yeah i do but please don't tell anyone.

Shelton: I won't and to answer the question i think you should just tell them. Maybe they won't like it but it'll take a lot of the stress away from you and it'll keep they're friendship in tact because if they happen to find out theirselves it'll end the friendship trust me I know, Shelton was referring to his friendship with Charlie which ended because of another girl.

Kennedy: Thanks alot man really. oh by the way wheres Jeff.

Shelton: He's in the other room sleeping.

Kennedy: Well i'll talk to you guys later.

Shelton: Ok and by the way keep me posted.

Kennedy: Okay, Kennedy said before he left the room and headed back to his hotel room up stairs it took him about 2 minutes to get there but he finally made it. Soon as he opened the door Cena and Orton where right there awaiting his arrival.

Orton: Where the hell have you been?

Cena: Yeah thats what I wanna know.

Kennedy: Look thats not important right now i need to talk to you guys.

Cena: Whats on your mind man

Orton: Yeah everythings okay right

Kennedy: Yeah. Look about the girl you 2 met at the bar last night.

Cena: Yeah

Orton: What about her.

Kennedy: Look i'll just say it like this repeat their names again.

Ariel, they both said at the same time and then a fierce staredown began between Randy and John.

Cena: Let me get this straight you're trying to steal my girl.

Orton: Your girl she came up to me.

Cena: Yeah I bet i can't believe you'll be selfish enough to steal my girl.

Orton: She's not your girl you stole her from me

Kennedy: Chill guys this is what I was afraid would happen thats why i didn't want to tell you.

Cena: Don't sweat it Ken because obviously you're the only real friend I have I mean every since Samantha dropped you, you just became pathetic, after Cena said this Randy just looked at him and left the room.

Kennedy: That was cold John, he said before he ran after Randy. Randy he called but Orton just kept walking. Randy but again Orton just kept walking he then grabbed Randy's shoulder and looked in Orton's eyes and he saw that Ortons eyes were filled with tears but none were falling. You okay?

Orton: Im fine

Kennedy: Look John didn't mean what he said back there he was just kinda hurt that you both were after the same girl.

Orton: Look I don't need your comfort and Cena's neither i mean it's pretty damn obvious that he meant it because if he didn't it would have been him to come after me instead of you. He said after he stormed off to the elevator.

After this Ken went back to his room to talk to Cena but he saw that John was on the phone.

Cena: So what are you doing tonight.

Kennedy: Who are you talking to.

Ariel: Well I don't have anything planned why you want to get into something.

Cena: Ariel, he replied to Kennedy. Actually I do what do you say we have dinner.

Kennedy: So you just lost your best friend and now you're making dinner plans with the reason you lost him. WoW.

Ariel: Sure.

Cena: Okay see you around 6:00.

Ariel: See you then

Cena: Bye babe.

Ariel: Later hun.

She said as they both hung up the phone Cena then looked at Ken who was looking at him.

Cena: First of all she's not the cause of this Randy is. Second of all Randy will come around this isn't our first fight he always come around i mean he needs me he can'y stay mad at me for more than a couple of days.

Kennedy: Yeah but did you hear what you said to him you insulted him and you brought up possibly the worst thing that ever happened to him now what makes you think he'll come around.

Cena: Because Im John Cena okay i know he will and if he doesn't so be it.

Kennedy: Come on John you don't mean that and you know you don't.

Cena: Like I said he'll come around. I have to get ready to go.

Cena said before he went to gather his clothes for his date while Ken just stand there looking at him in disgust, but it didn't last long as he quickly left the room and headed to the elevator once again going downstairs to Shelton's room he knocked on the door in a calm manner no answer so he knocked again but this time in a much more rude tone. Jeff then came to the door.

Jeff: What the hell is wrong with you man

Kennedy: Wheres Benjamin

Jeff: He's in his room on the phone. may I ask whats going on?

Kennedy: Nothing move, he said before he shoved Jeff out of his way and then bursting in Shelton's room and grabbing the phone out of his hand and haning it up.

Shelton: What the hell is wrong with you.

Kennedy: I took your advice and told the straight up.

Shelton: Great and how did it go?

Kennedy: What do you think it went down exactly how I expected they hate each other.

Shelton: Wait so thats why you coming here with your attitude.

Kennedy: You damn right because you were the one who told me to tell them straight up.

Shelton: Yeah but you were thinking about doing the same thing so basically you would have done it anyway so don't sit here and blame me like you're Mr.Innocent.

Kennedy: You know what I don't know what the hell i was thinking coming to you for advice anyway. You're hopeless.

Shelton: You know what I could make you feel alot better get the hell out and don't come back.

Kennedy: To hell with you I don't need you anyway you're nothing to me not a friend, not a brother, and defitnetly not someone I could come and talk to you mean nothing and you don't have to worry about me coming back.

Jeff: Come on guys chill out no need for you guys to hate each other because of Orton and Cena issues.

Shelton: No let him go Jeff a little ot late to save the day now we already know how he feels.

Kennedy: Im sorry Jeff. I'll talk to you later man. He said before exiting the room and heading back to his own hotel room to find it empty.

This is the end of chapter 2, chapter 3 will be up very soon there you'll find out where Randy went, how Cena's date went, and will Randy continue seeing Ariel even though she's dating his best friend.


	3. The Date

Randy was sitting at the same bar he met Ariel at last night boozing it up all alone until he felt someone grab his shoulder he turned around to find none other than Ariel.

Ariel: Funny how we keep running into each other must be faith.

Orton: What are you doing here? and why didn't you tell me about you and John.

Ariel: Im here to have a drink, and who is John?

Orton: The short white guy with the fade.

Ariel: Doesn't ring a bell.

Orton: John Cena you know who im talking about.

Ariel: Oh him whats to tell we met he bought me a drink and I gave him my number nothing serious.

Orton: Really so you're not into him

Ariel: Oh heavens No. If I were do you think I would have came and introduced myself to you. What kind of girl do you think I am?

Orton: I think you're perfect, he said before he hugged her, but you need to tell him how you feel because if you don't this right here can never work.

Ariel: Okay I can tell him tonight.

Orton: Why not now.

Ariel: Um because I kinda promised him a date and he called me and set the date for 6:00.

Orton: And just when exactly was you gonna tell me this?

Ariel: I was getting around to it what did you expect me to say "Hi Randy Im dating your best friend" she said sarcastically.

Orton: No just spilling it would have been nice.

Ariel: Look im sorry i'll tell him tonight really.

Orton: You promise.

Ariel: I promise she said before she gently kissed him on the lips. Look babe I have to go get ready for my date. Don't you be here to long okay.

Orton: Yeah I won't bye babe.

Ariel: Later hun, she said as she left the bar.

About 5 minutes after Ariel left the bar Randy left as well and headed to his hotel room it took him about 7 minutes but he finally made it when he got there he saw Ken sleeping on the floor he picked him up and put him on the couch which was nearby and covered him up, but as soon as he did this Ken woke up.

Kennedy: Where were you.

Orton: At the bar

Kennedy: Stupid question, he said after smelling Randy's breath. So you feeling any better.

Orton: Yeah I am actually Im feeling alot better. So wheres John?

Kennedy: I don't know he left before I got back.

Orton: Classic John when the going gets tough the Cena gets going.

Kennedy: Look I know its none of my business but you 2 are acting very dumb.

Orton: You're right it 's none of your business.

Kennedy: Randy look at me, he said as Orton looked him right in the eyes. How long have we been cool?

Orton: About 5 or 6 years, but what does this have to do with anything?

Kennedy: Would you let a girl end our friendship?

Orton: No and Im not letting one end me and Johns because Ariel is going to tell John that she's not into him how he thinks she is.

Kennedy: Are you kidding me is that what she told you?

Orton: Yes

Kennedy: Don't you think she's telling John the exact same thing.

Orton: No because their date tonight will be the first time he sees since he met her at the bar

Kennedy: Look im not trying to be a father here im just saying, he said until Randy cut him off.

Orton: Well then don't because no matter what you say im not going to let Ariel go. You know what I should have never came here.

Kennedy: Wait Randy im not going to let you leave me without telling me exactly what she said.

Orton: She said she's not really into John, but she does like me alot and thats why she came to me and not John last night. Don't you see she came to me so she does like me.

Kennedy: Yeah maybe you're right but how do you think John will feel knowing his best friend is with a girl he really likes.

Orton: You know it really doesn't matter how he feels because he sure didn't give a damn how I felt this morning after what he said to me about Brooke.

Kennedy: He didn't mean it he was just, but once again Orton cut him off.

Orton: He was just what shocked, embarrassed, or how about hurt that we both are messing with the same girl huh is that what you was about to say.

Kennedy: Actually it was

Orton: Well no matter how he feels me and Ariel will be together now if you'll please excuse me im feeling kinda sleepy.

Orton stated before he walked away from Ken and headed to the room where Ken had been sleeping in to lay down because he and Cena shared the same room and because of their issues he didn't want anything to do with John any more. Kennedy then just watched TV for the rest of the night until he heard keys rambling in the lock considering Randy was still in the back sleeping he knew it had to John and he was right as John came in with a smile on his face Ken looked at him before he asked him the question that he was dying to know the answer to.

Kennedy: How was your date?

Cena: Man it was great she's perfect.

Kennedy: Really, he said shockingly considering what Randy told him about Ariel supposedly dumping Cena on the date. So what did you guys do?

Cena: Well first we had dinner we had, he said before he was cut off by Ken

Kennedy: I don't need you to break it down man I just want to know what part made you so excited.

Cena: Well the whole date had me excited but the highlight of the night had to be the kiss

Kennedy: The kiss, he said with alot of concern in his voice

Cena: Yeah it was amazing man really well im gonna go to sleep talk to you tomorrow man he said before he layed on the bed and nodded off.

Kennedy: Yeah see you then.

It was the middle of the night Orton woke up hungry so he went and got himself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and some milk for a mid night snack after he ate it he looked and saw John on the bed and then just went to go back to sleep. The following morning Cena was the first one awake he got on the phone and called Ariel but there was no answer so he then went to check and see if Randy was in his room and he wasn't so he figured that he was out with Ariel. Cena then went to get his phone and quickly called Orton but there was no answer. Meanwhile Orton was exactly where Cena thought he would be and that was with Ariel.


	4. The Decision

What are you doing, Ariel said as she saw Orton pouring champagne in 2 crystal glasses.

Orton: Im celebrating

Ariel: Um ok what are we celebrating?

Orton: The ending of you and John, I mean now we can start our relationship it's gonna be great you won't regret it really i promise, he kept going on while Ariel continued to attempt to shut him up.

Ariel: Randy

Orton: Yeah

Ariel: I didn't break up with John there I said it, she said before looking at the anger in Randy's eyes.

Orton: What the hell do you mean you didn't do it, why not?

Ariel: Because we had such a great time on the date and he was such a gentlemen to me I just couldn't do it, I couldn't hurt someone who was so nice to me.

Orton looked at her in disgust before he just simply walked away heading towards the door.

Ariel: Where are you going?

Orton: Look Ariel, im not into playing games I mean if you want Cena then be with him but don't lead me on and have me thinking you want me.

Ariel: Look Randy I do want you it's just I need to work up enough courage to dump John okay.

Orton: Well when you work up that courage call me, he said before he walked out the door leaving her all alone.

Randy then headed back to his hotel room it took him only 10 minutes to get there and when he does the first face he sees is John Cena.

Cena: Where the hell have you been?

Orton: Minding my business and staying out of yours.

Cena: Yeah all I know it better not have been with Ariel.

Orton: You know what actually thats exactly where I was he said before Cenas mugged his face to the door.

Orton then quickly reacted with a punch tot he jaw they began fighting until Ken woke up and broke it up.

Kennedy: Are you guys kidding me you're fighting each other over another woman.

Cena: He needs to stay away from my girl she doesn't want him he's a joke.

Orton: You know what Go 2 Hell, he said before feeling the back of his head and noticing the blood basically leaking from the back of his head he then went ot the bathroom and Kennedy went after him.

Kennedy: You okay man

Orton: Im fine thank you, he said sarcastically

Kennedy: Dude you're bleeding

Orton: It's not the first time would you please leave me alone.

Kennedy: Yeah sure, he said as he went back in the room where Cena was.

Cena: Why are you babying him he's a grown ass man.

Kennedy: Im not babying him i was just checking up on him he's bleeding in the back of the head.

Cena: Aw well it'll heal.

Kennedy: You know what you 2 are really sad Im tired of being in the middle of this I have my own problems you know.

Cena: Who told you to be the peacemaker anyway he'll come around soon as Ariel tell him who she's really into which is me.

Kennedy: Look John do you care about Randy?

Cena: Of course I do he's my best friend

Kennedy: Then why are you doing this to him you see how much he likes Ariel.

Cena: It's about time Orton finds out that he can't have everything he wants and besides why can't he let me have her he sees how much I like her to so maybe you should tell him the story not me because im not really listening.

Orton then came in the room with a bloody rag and went to the couch and began watching T.V as Cena just looked at him.

Kennedy: I got it.

Cena: Got what?

Orton: What are you talking about?

Kennedy: If you want to find out who Ariel really wants to be with call her over and just ask her.

Cena: Why didn't I think of that

Kennedy: So what do you think Randy

Orton: You know what I don't really care anymore just do it.

Cena then got the phone and called Ariel it took a while but she finally picked up.

Ariel: Hello

Cena: Hey babe

Ariel: Hey John whats up.

Cena: Are you busy

Ariel: Not really why whats up

Cena: I want you to come over

Ariel: Over where?

Cena: Over here

Ariel: You know I don't know your address.

Cena: I'll come and get you

Ariel: Okay im ready.

Cena: Okay im on my way.

He said as they both hung up the phone and he then was off to get Ariel it was 12 minute drive there and a 12 minute drive back when they got back Orton was still just watching T.V and Ken was waiting to ask the big question. First he greeted her with a kiss on the hand before he introduced his self and then he offered her a seat which she gladly accepted.

Kennedy: So what we called you over here for is because well i hate seeing my 2 best friends going at each other like this so whats going to happen is that you have to choose it's either Randy or John.

Cena: Take your time make sure it's the right decision.

Ariel: Guys don't make me do this i like you both.

Cena: I know it's hard but you have to we can't go on loving the same girl.

Orton just looked and didn't seem to care about her decision to much considering that the relationship has caused him to lose his best friend.

Ariel: Okay. she looked at Cena first you sure you won't be mad at me.

Cena: Positive

Ariel: She then looked at Randy, you sure you won't be mad at me.

Orton: I won't be mad at you

Ariel: Im going to go with John

Cena: Yes I knew it I told you she loved me more.

Orton: Congratulations John I hope everything works out between the 2 of you, he said before he just left the room.

Ariel: What have I done she said as she chased after him. Randy she called as he turned around with tear filled eyes.

Orton: What

Ariel: Are you ok

Orton: Im great why do you ask

Ariel: Look im sorry I led you on I really did have my mind set on us being together it's just me and John spent more time together so I know more about him than I knew about you but what I told you about me wanting to be with you was 100 the truth I do love you.

Orton: Yeah I bet look i said I won't be mad at you and im not im cool with it you have yourself a great man and im happy for the 2 of you.

Ariel: Happy enough to come back in the room with us.

Orton: If it'll make you feel better i'll go back in, he said as they both left and went back to the room.

Kennedy: You okay Randy

Orton: Yeah

Cena just walked up to Randy and gave him a huge hug.

Orton: What are you doing

Cena: Apologizing. Look Rand I didn't mean any of that bull I was telling you earlier i was just pissed off you know that right.

Orton: No actually I thought you meant it

Cena: Well I didn't look you're my best friend my ace I wouldn't dare intentionally hurt you.

Orton: Well you did especially when you brought up what happen between me and Brooke.

Cena: Yeah I thought that was what you were referring to but Im sorry really I am so are we cool.

Orton: You know I can't stay mad at anyone, he said with a chuckle before he hugged his best friend once again.

Watch the head Randy said with a laugh, oh yeah sorry about that to it's ok, im sorry about the eye he said noticing John had a bruised eye.

Orton: He's all yours Ariel.

Ariel: Thank you Randy she said before she gave him a small kiss on the cheek as her and John left the room.

Kennedy: You're really cool about this.

Orton: In some strange way I am I mean at least I got John back and losing a girl you only knew for a few days hurts alot less than losing a friend you knew for years.

Kennedy: I've been trying to say that the whole time.

Orton: It was pretty obvious we weren't listening.

Kennedy: I mean especially when you lose them over something so stupid like this was. Ken then started thinking about his friendship with Shelton which ended because of bad advice. I have to go.

Orton: Where are you going.

Kennedy: I think it's about time I listen to my own advice.

Orton: Okay i guess i'll see you later.

Kennedy: No i'll be right back this shouldn't take long, he said as he ran out the door and headed for the elevator.

This is the end of Chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be up soon and it will feature the story return of Shelton Benjamin and Jeff Hardy it will also catch up to what Ariel and Cena have been up to since the decision.


	5. Jerry's Bistro

After he got off the elevator Ken was seen knocking on a familiar door. "Who Is It" a voice answered from the other side. It's me Ken said as they immediatly opened the door.

Shelton: What are you doing here I thought you said you were done with me.

Kennedy: Yeah I know. Look this I don't know how to say this.

Shelton: Say what?

Kennedy: Im Sorry

Shelton: For what?

Kennedy: For how I treated you and the things I said no need to ruin our friendship because they were having problems.

Shelton: Yeah that was kinda stupid.

Kennedy: Yeah i know so do you forgive me, he asked with a sincere look on his face.

Shelton: Yeah

Kennedy: Really

Shelton: Yeah you seemed surprise

Kennedy: It's just I didn't expect it to be that easy.

Shelton: I didn't plan on losing one of my best friends over some bull like this I was just waiting on you to apologize Ken of course I was gonna accept it.

Kennedy: Oh don't I feel stupid

Shelton: You should, he said with a huge smile on his face.

Kennedy: Well I have to get out of here i'll talk to you later bro

Shelton: Ok later man

Kennedy: Later he said before he left the room and headed back to his own hotel room. It took him 4 minutes to get there but he finally made it as he saw Orton sitting on the couch watching T.V when he got in. Ken just went over there and sat beside him and watched T.V along side one of his best friends. Meanwhile Ariel and Cena were out having breakfast at a nearby Restaurant.

Waiter: Have you 2 decided on what you'll be having

Ariel: I'll have the Ham and Cheese Omelet

Cena: And I'll have the Pancakes, Bacon, and Egg breakfast plater.

Waiter: Would that be all

Cena: No you guys forgot to bring us our cups

Waiter: Ok so what would you be having to drink

Cena: I'll have Orange Juice what about you babe.

Ariel: I'll have the same.

Waiter: Okay coming right up, he said before he went to go prepare their food and drinks.

Cena: So here we are finally having a descent relationship this is what I've been waiting since I found out that me and Rand was falling for the same girl.

Ariel: Yeah it feels so good to be tied down to one look John i never got the chance to apologize for not telling you about me and Rand I was going to pick it's just I had to make sure.

Cena: I understand, I know it was hard for you.

Ariel: Yeah it really was.

Cena: Babe can I ask you something?

Ariel: Sure, whats on your mind?

Cena: Im just curious why did you pick me?

Ariel: It wasn't easy but it came to me after our date the kiss.

Cena: Yeah what about it.

Ariel: Well he may have never told you but before our date I ran into Randy at the bar we met at and we talked and before I left I kiss him it was great, but on our date when I kissed you it was magical I mean I really saw sparks flying and I knew you were the one from that point.

Cena: WoW really

Ariel: Yeah you have serious lip talent John, she said with a beautiful grin that lights up a room.

Waiter: Heres your orders he said as he brought 2 plates with both of their orders on it, i'll be right back with your drinks. He then left and returned only seconds later with their juice.

Cena: Thank you sir

Ariel: Thanks

Waiter: You're both very welcome, he said as he walked off and headed towards the entrance door where Randy and Ken were seen making an entrance. Welcome to Jerry's Bistro would you like seats for 2.

Kennedy: That'll be great sir.

Waiter: Okya the price will be 6.50

Randy: I got it Ken, he said as he pulled out a 10.00 bill

Waiter: Your change 3.50, he said before he walked them to their seats and gave them both menus and went back towards the door awaiting more customers.

Randy: I never been here this is nice.

Kennedy: Yeah very.

Randy: You know we should have called and asked John did he want to come, he said before he heard a familiar laugher he then looked to the far right and saw that John and Ariel was here. Look check it out Ken he's already here.

Kennedy: Yeah I see im going to say hi, he said before he walked over and greeted the newly announced couple. Hey guys.

Cena: Ken what are you doing here.

Kennedy: Um im not sure i probably came here to eat, he said sarcastically

Cena: I mean you here alone

Kennedy: No Randy's over there in the booth

Cena: Oh why didn't come over

Kennedy: I don't know i think he's waiting on the waiter so we can order.

Cena: Oh

Kennedy: Well i'll talk to you guys later, he said as he left their table and went back over there with Randy to the booth.

Orton: Was it really necessary to go over there

Kennedy: I just wanted to speak man why whats wrong with you

Orton: Nothing, im not hungry anymore im gonna go back to the hotel see you later man.

Kennedy: Wait Rand we rode here together how am I going to get back if you take the car.

Orton: I'll walk man I could use the exercise he said before tossing Ken the keys.

Kennedy: You sure you're okay

Orton: Yeah Im fine he said before he left the restaurant leaving Kennedy wondering what the hell is going on the waiter then came and asked what will you be having sir.

Kennedy: Um i'll like the egg and cheese omelet.

Waiter: Will that be all for you

Kennedy: Yes sir. It took the waiter only 10 minutes to prepare the omelet and it took Ken 15 minutes to eat it and after that he asked the waiter for the check. He then gave the waiter the money and waved bye to John and Ariel as they waved back before Ken walked out the door and got in the car.


	6. The Accident

Meanwhile Randy was crossing the street to make it a straight shot to his hotel but as soon as he gets to the other curve a car came out of no where and whacked him knocking him through a nearby window. Oh my god a woman screamed when she saw a bloody Randy Orton on her floor bleeding profusely. Call the police another woman said as she quickly ran and checked Randys pulse he's alive she said as she tried to perform CPR on the young legend killer while waiting on the police to get there. It took them a little under 10 minutes to get there as they quickly loaded randy in the back of the Ambulance truck and drove off. Meanwhile Ken was on his way to the hotel it only took him 14 minutes because of his location, but he finally made it. Randy he called but received no answer. Rand he called again but once again he got no answer. Where the hell is he, he said before he picked up his cell and dialed Randy's number but there was no answer. He then dialed John's number wishing he'll get an answer and he did.

Cena: Hello

Kennedy: Hey John have you seen Randy?

Cena: Um no i thought he was with you at the restaurant.

Kennedy: Yeah he was until he started acting kinda weird and said he was going to walk home.

Cena: Well I haven't seen him man.

Kennedy: Damn ok

Cena: Keep me posted

Kennedy: Yeah he said as he hung up the phone.

Meanwhile Shelton was in his hotel room getting ready to go to get him something to eat before he received a phone call. "Hello" Shelton said as he answered the unknown number. Yeah is this Mr.Benjamin, yes it is Shelton replied. Hey sir im sorry to inform you that your friend Randy Orton is in New York County Hospital. What Shelton replied with a concerned look on his face what happened. He was hit by a oncoming vehicle. tears began to run down Shelton's face is he okay im not sure sir you can come down and find out more I really can't tell you much. Im on my way he said as he hurried out the door. As he got to the lobby he quickly dialed Ken's number.

Kennedy: Hello

Shelton: Ken um i don't know how to tell you this man

Kennedy: Tell me what man im really don't care what you have to tell me right now Shelton. Randy's missing I haven't seen him in hours so whatever it is please just spill it.

Shelton: Um about that

Kennedy: What, he said getting a little agitated

Shelton: Ken, Randy's in the hospital

Kennedy: No, he said before he just collapsed on the floor what happened

Shelton: Look I can't tell you anything right now man we need to get to the hospital and find out more.

Kennedy: Im on my way he said before he left the hotel room and quickly hopped in his car and headed for the hospital. He drove running nearly every stop sign and red light so it really didn't take him long to get there it took him a little under 15 minutes. He hopped out the car and went to the front desk.

Kennedy: What room is Randy Orton in.

Nurse: Mr.Orton is in ICU and right now can't have any visitors, she said before she was cut off are you Mr.Kennedy.

Kennedy: Yes

Doctor: Don't worry Nurse he's I called him here, he said before grabbing Ken's shoulder and leading him to Randy's room.

It didn't take them 3 minutes to get there as they ran as fast as they could to get to Ken's fallen friend in his time of need. Ken saw Shelton and Jeff in a room and just figured that it was Randy's room and he was right as he looked on the bed and saw a bloody, battered, and bruised Randy Orton laying on a bed in ICU. When Ken saw this site he bursted out in tears and actually attempted to grab Orton but Shelton caught him and walked him out the room and consoled his best friend in his time of need.

Shelton: Come on Ken i know it hurts but you have to calm down

Kennedy: He looks terrible dude

Shelton: I know but you know Randy wouldn't want us to feel sorry for him so you got to get it together.

Kennedy: It's hard Shel

Shelton: I know but do it for Randy doit for him man you ready

Kennedy: Yeah for Randy, he said before he got off the bench and headed back to Randy's room where the doctor was explaining Randy's conditions.

Doctor: He has alot of minor bruises but he also has a few major injuries to his head as you can see here when he went through the glass his head kinda split open and here you can see the huge scrap on the back of his neck. I can't tell you what I think of his outcome but I can tell you if he's as strong as you say he is I promise you he'll be fine.

Jeff: So has he made any reactions or any movement attempts

Doctor: We never really tried to give him anything to respond to because I really don't think he has the strenght for it considering all the blood lost as he said this Ken was seeing with tears once again pouring down his face but Shelton just put his arm around him and said it's gonna be okay man.

Kennedy: Can I use your phone Shel I left mine in the car by accident he said with a few sniffles.

Shelton: Sure who are you calling.

Kennedy: John

Shelton: Oh he said before handing him the phone as Ken attempted to dial John's number but his hand was shaking very rapidly that he continued to press the wrong numbers so Shelton grabbed the phone and dialed the number for him and gave him back the phone.

Cena: Hello

Kennedy: Hey John he said with yet another sniffle.

Cena: Hey Ken any sign of Randy?

After that point Ken couldn't even continue the conversation so Shelton grabbed the phone and explained to Cena why Ken had called him.

Shelton: Hello

Cena: Who is this

Shelton: Hey John this is Shelton the reason Ken called you was to tell you that Randy was in the hospital.

Cena: What why what happened

Shelton: Um i'll tell you when you get here

Cena: Okay man we're on our way, he said before he hung up the phone and headed to the hospital it only took him 10 minutes because of his location. When he got through the doors of the hospital he saw Shelton and Ken awaiting him.

Cena: Where's Randy

Shelton: He's upstairs and who's her

Cena: Oh yeah Ariel Shelton, Shelton Ariel

Shelton: Nice to meet you

Ariel: You too she said as she followed Ken to the elevator leading to the Intensive Care hallway.

Shelton: Rands room is just a few turns away he said before he looked at Ken who didn't seemed to say a word to anyone. You okay Ken

Kennedy: He looked at Shelton with tear filled eyes. Why did it have to happen to him man why.

Shelton: Things like this happen to everyone dude not just Randy it's an act of nature

Kennedy: Of all the bad and evil people it had to happen to Randy one of the nicest and most kind hearted person I know he didn't deserve this.

Shelton: You're right thats how I know he'll be fine you just have to have faith if you don't believe maybe it's not meant for him to make it.

Kennedy: Im trying Shel but it's not as easy for me as it is for you guys

Shelton: Why not, he asked in a more estatic tone.

Kennedy: It just isn't

Shelton: Look there has to be a reason why you feel that you can't have faith and I can't help you if you don't let me know what it is.

Kennedy: Because it was my fault this happened okay.

Shelton: What, he said with a low and soft voice

Kennedy: I was the man who let him walk to the hotel, I was the man who pissed him off and made him want to leave in the first place it was all me.

Shelton looked at Ken with tears in his eyes and just left his side as he saw Randy's room just a couple curtains away. There it is John he said with a concerned voice. John and Ariel the went in the room and saw Jeff sitting there beside him holding his hand with his head on Randy's bed. John began to cry when he saw how badly his best friend looked. He almost fainted when he saw the blood on the pillow but Ariel grabbed him and placed his head on her chest as she began to cry. Shelton grabbed Ariel who was holding Cena and brought them both out the room and took them to the doctor. Kennedy then went in the room and sat down on the couch with his hands in his head crying.

Shelton: So Doc have there been any change

Doctor: Just like I told your friend Jeff he's stable but it's gonna be a tough fight for him to make it and a even tougher fight for him to wake up so soon so don't expect him to but I do think it'll help if you guys each give him some words of encouragement like I told Jeff you know show him what he's fighting for.

Shelton: Yeah I understand thanks doc.

Doctor: You're very welcome sir, he said before he walked away as Ariel, John, and Shelton all went back in Randy's room and gathered around so each of them can give words of encouragement. So here it goes well i think it'll only be best if John goes first considering he knew him the longest said Shelton before he woke Jeff up and told him to gather in the circle. Ken just stared at them as John went to Randy's bed side preparing to speak.

John: Um Randy I know you probably can't hear this but I think it'll be best if I let you know this anyway look man Im not really good at this type of shit and you know that so Im just going to say it look man you know how much I love you dude all that shit I said when we was arguing was not true i've told you multiple times that I loved you and it's all true. You're like a brother to me no one understands me like you do thats why when im having problems I come and talk to you because you know exactly what to say and we see each other face to face so I just wanted to let you know that i love you Rand, he said before he gave his best friend a kiss on the forehead while the tears began pouring down his face. Who's next im done as Ariel hugged her boyfriend and sat on the couch beside him.

Shelton: Um since Ken knew him a little longer than I did I think he should go next.

Kennedy: What im not talking man I don't have anything to say.

Shelton: What the hell do you mean you're not talking, you know what just forget it i'll go next. He said before he looked at Kennedy in disgust. He then went by Randy's bedside and began to speak Randy I know we haven't always got along I mean we barely ever got alone but when I needed someone to talk to or express my problems to you were always there and I really want to thank you. Look I can't say that we are like brothers but I can say we're friends and I really do care about you so im here for you Rand please don't leave us he said as the emotions really got high for him and he began to burst out in tears until Jeff took him out the room.

Cena: Well since Ken isn't going to say anything for reasons I don't know why I guess it's your turn babe. He said as Ariel went to Randy's bedside and began to speak.

Ariel: Look Randy we didn't know each other to well actually we barely knew each other at all but in the little time I knew you found out more than you know. For one thing your heart I found out how big your heart is and thats saying more than you know. Look just in case you didn't know when I made my decision it wasn't based on who the best man was or who looked the best it was based on who I could see myself with and im sorry but it was John but no matter what I'll always be by your side because thats the kinda person I am i will always care about you Randy and thats 100 percent true. I love you she said as she gave him a huge lip lock to the mouth as John and Ken looked in amazement.

Cena: Well that was nice, he said as he began to get Ariels jacket. Ken im going to go to the hotel you have a ride home don't you.

Kennedy: Yeah im cool

Cena: Okay i'll talk to you later he said as he and Ariel walked out of Randy's room and headed to the parking lot.

Jeff: Shelton you have all your things ready man im getting kinda tired im ready to go.

Shelton: Um you know what you go ahead i think im gonna get a ride by Ken.

Jeff: You sure he seems kinda looney today.

Shelton: Yeah Im sure, he said as he waved his best friend bye before he got on the elevator, Shelton then went by Randy's hotel door and was about to go in until he seen Ken getting to his feet and going by Randy's bedside as if he was about to say something so Shelton didn't go in until he find out what the hell he has to say thats so important that he couldn't say it when everyone was in the room.

Kennedy: Randy look im sorry i couldn't speak when everyone was in here it's just its hard man you know what I mean it's hard seeing someone you care about so much like this especially when I feel that it's my fault he said as he once again began to cry. Randy I love you man I would never want to see you hurt you mean more to me than life itself i pray for you more than I pray for myself because I don't want anything to happen to you. I didn't realize this until I thought about it again but now I know what made you lose your appetite and I really should have been more considerate of your feeling before I even went over there. I would never intentionally hurt you bro you know that It kills me inside seeing you right here because you are the future pride of the WWE and not seeing you there is going to be hard because Rand you know we're like brothers and have been since I debuted in the WWE. Randy I know you may not here me right now but all I want you to know is I Love You, he said as he grabbed Ortons hand and wrapped it around his own. In a unwilling effort Randy somehow attempted to squeeze Ken's had in a effort to prove that he still has life left in him as Ken looked at him and began to whipe his tears. I knew you wouldn't leave me he said until Orton began coughing rapidly as if he's coughing his last breathe away. "Nurse, Nurse" Ken yelled as doctors began to rush in the room to operate on Randy asthe nurse yelled to Ken get out, but Ken said no im staying here to see if he's okay but Shelton grabbed him and dragged him out as Ken fought as if he was a little child afraid of a shot attempting to get away but to no avail as Shelton dragged him out the room and onto the bench.

Nurse: Visiting hours are over im sorry but you 2 must leave.

Shelton: Can we wait until we find out whats going on with him.

Nurse: Im sorry it's the policy so the answer is no, she said even though she really wanted to allow them to wait but she was only doing her job.

Shelton: Fine lets go he said as they both left the hospital and headed to the parking lot. They then got in their car and headed back to the hotel.


	7. Emotions

It was quiet car ride home back to the hotel as the whole time Ken had his head in his hands crying until they reached the hotel and they both got out of the car and went to Ken's hotel room.

Shelton: You okay

Kennedy: No, he said as he hugged his best friend and cried on his shoulder.

Shelton: Look Ken i know right now you're feeling down because Randy's in the hospital and you feel it's your fault, but you shouldn't feel that way because it isn't, he said as Ken looked at him.

Kennedy: What do you mean it's not my fault you even thought it yourself thats why you stopped talking to me.

Shelton: Yeah that was until I thought about it and until I heard what you was telling Randy before he started coughing.

Kennedy: You heard me

Shelton: Yeah I think it's nice that you feel that way about him

Kennedy: Yeah he's my boy i'll take a bullet for him.

Shelton: Yeah i know how you feel because thats exactly how I feel about you and Jeff.

Kennedy: Really

Shelton: Yeah look Ken i know we haven't spent much time together lately but i just want you to know I haven't loss any feelings for you i know it may seems like I don't give a damn but i really do thats why you'll be seeing me 24/7 during Randy's time in the hospital.

Kennedy: Thanks Shel but you really don't have to hang around to show me that bro i'll take your word for it.

Shelton: I know but I want to he said.

Kennedy: Im getting kinda sleepy

Shelton: Yeah me too. You guys have any extra sheets or blankets.

Kennedy: Yeah, he said as he left the room to get the blanket.

Shelton: Thanks

Kennedy: No problem goodnight.

Shelton: Goodnight bro.

The next morning Cena was the first of the 3 woke until he heard a phone ringing he checked his phone but it wasn't his phone so he then went over by Shelton and picked up his phone and answered it.

Cena: Hello

Jeff: Who is this.

Cena: John

Jeff: Is Shelton over there

Cena: Yeah but he's sleep

Jeff: Ok i just wanted to know where he was. So any news o Randy?

Cena: Jeff i really don't know anything im just waking up myself.

Jeff: Oh okay then so you guys gonna go by the hospital today.

Cena: I am i don't know about Ken and Shelton.

Jeff: When

Cena: In about 30 minutes im about to hop in the shower and put on some clothes then im gonna pick up Ariel and then we're off to the hospital.

Jeff: Oh okay later then

Cena: Later, he said before he hung up the phone and then got some clothes and hopped in the shower. During Cena's shower time his cell started ringing but he didn't hear it while it was ringing Ken woke up and answered it.

Kennedy: Hello

Ariel: John there

Kennedy: Yeah i think he's in the shower.

Ariel: Okay i'll just call him back later then.

Kennedy: Okay, he said before he hung up the phone. He then went over to Shelton and attempted to wake him up and it wasn't hard as he just gave him a few shoves and Shelton woke right up.

Shelton: What

Kennedy: Hey man im bout to get ready and go to the hospital you want to go?

Shelton: Yeah just let me go to my hotel and change clothes.

Kennedy: Um im kinda in a rush man

Shelton: Why?

Kennedy: I want to know if he's okay

Shelton: Oh well i guess we can just go, he said as they both left the apartment and headed to the car.

During the car ride Shelton asked Ken a question.

Shelton: Um Ken

Kennedy: Yeah

Shelton: How are you guys gonna tell Sam.

Kennedy: What do you mean

Shelton: I mean you are gone to tell her right

Kennedy: I planned to but I was hoping to wait until he feels a little better

Shelton: Look man not trying to get your hopes up but you don't know when or if he'll get better and maybe if he see Sam he'll feel alot better i mean you know how sad he was when Sam dumped him. I figure if she was here he'll know that she still cares and give him an even bigger reason to fight.

Kennedy: You're right i'll call her, he said as he got his cell and dialed Sam's number. "Hello" she answered. Hey Sam Ken said softly.

Sam: Hey, who is this?

Kennedy: Ken

Sam: Oh hey Ken this is a surprise whats up

Kennedy: I don't know how to tell you this but, he said until Sam interupted him.

Sam: But what

Kennedy: Randy's in the hospital, immediatly after he said this she burst into tears.

Sam: What hospital

Kennedy: New York County

Sam: Im on my way

Kennedy: Wait Sam don't bring the kid

Sam: No just in case he don't make it I want his daughter to see him one last time.

Kennedy: Okay, he said as they both hung up.

Shelton: You know what Ken that was really big of you

Kennedy: Yeah, he said as he parked the car in a nearby driveway and went to the hotel and straight up to Randy's room to see his best friend lie there helpless while the doctor changed his pillow.

Doctor: Hello how are you gentlemen doing today

Kennedy: Im fine

Shelton: Great how's Randy?

Doctor: I have to admit he shocked me today he's doing much better than I expected him to be doing.

Kennedy: What do you mean

Doctor: I mean after his little attack last night I kinda figured he was, he said before he was interupted by Ken

Kennedy: He was what doc

Doctor: I figured he wouldn't make it

Kennedy: Well im glad you were wrong

Doctor: Me to, he said before Sam came bursting into the room with her daughter in hand

Kennedy: Hey Sam, he said as he looked at Sam and saw that she was moments away from shedding the water works.

Shelton grabbed the baby out of Sam's arms as he seen that she was about to cry and left the room. Sam then went by Randy and kissed him on the lips and began to speak.

Sam: Randy don't leave me Rand I made a huge mistake by letting you go and Im suffering for it not only physically but emotionally as well. I need you babe you have to fight through this not only for me but for your friends, family, and most importantly your daughter. If you won't fight through this for me do it for her Rand she said as she kissed him on his cheek and said I love you.

Orton: I love you to, he responded surprisingly

Kennedy: Randy

Orton: Hey man, he said very weak

Kennedy: How are you, he said not even able to finish the sentence

Sam: How are you talking

Orton: I don't know but im glad im able to he said with a small laugh

Sam and Ken didn't waste another second as they both quickly ran to him and hugged him and Randy returned the hug with one of his own.

Orton: So wheres John, Jeff, and Shelton.

Kennedy: Well Shelton's in the hall with your daughter, Last time I seen John was at the hospital yesterday but I think that was him in the shower before I left the hotel, and as for Jeff Im pretty sure he's sleep in his hotel room.

Orton: My daughter's here, where is she?

Sam: She's in the hall duh Rand he just said that, she said with a small chuckle

Orton: Oh how I missed that smile he said as he looked Sam straight in her deep blue eyes.

Sam: Okay i'll go get Alana im pretty sure she'll be happy to see you

Orton: Well bring her in he said, as Kennedy told Shelton to come on in and bring Alana and Shelton did just that and nearly passed out when he saw an awakened Randy orton on the bed.

Shelton: Rand

Orton: Hey Shel

Shelton: Oh my god im speechless i can't believe this how did you i mean how are you, he said as he couldn't even complete the sentence.

Orton: Nice to see you too man, he said with a small grin ow

Kennedy: Whoa take it easy Rand

Orton: Im okay he said as Shelton handed him his daughter. Hey babe he told his little girl as she just looked up at her dad and grinned how you doing he said as he landed a few kisses on her cheek and one one her lip. I know you're saying in your mind why is this ugly man kissing me, he said as a tear feel down his cheek. I love you babe im sorry that I haven't been around as of late but I plan to be around alot more now more than you know babe he said as he kissed his daughter on the forehead and looked at Sam. Guys could you take Alana in the hall i need to talk to Sam alone.

Kennedy: Sure, he said before he grabbed Alana and led Shelton out the door.

Sam: Whats up Rand

Orton: Sam you're the only woman who ever understood me. No matter what the situation is you're always here. We broke up because I was a fool i mean I was looking for true love but come to find out thats exactly what I was running away from, but Im not running anymore and thats not only because I can barely move, he said with a small laugh, but because everything I want and need is right here. Samantha will you marry me.

Sam just looked in Randy's eyes and nearly passed out when he asked her the question.

Sam: Are you serious?

Orton: I never been more serious in my life

Sam: Rand im speechless here

Orton: Is that a yes

Sam: Yes, she said with a huge smile on her face and tears rolling down her cheeks. She then kissed her newly announced Fiancee on the lips with as much passion as she possibly could before she called Ken, Shelton, and Alana back in the room and told them the news.


End file.
